Prólogo da casa de Capricórnio
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: um prólogo de antes de Seiya e cia se tornarem cavaleiros, onde os principais personagens são os cavaleiros de ouro. é centrado Shura, mas também vou dar atenção ao Aioros e os gêmeos EM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo da casa de Capricórnio

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Essa fanfic é um prólogo de antes de Seiya e cia se tornarem cavaleiros, onde os principais personagens da história são os cavaleiros de ouro, que virão a participar da sangrenta batalha das 12 casas... O principal cavaleiro retratado é Shura, mas também darei destaque ao Aioros e ao Saga, sem esquecer de mencionar os outros Guerreiros de Ouro...

Cap. 1:

..:SHURA, UMA TRÁGICA HISTÓRIA:..

Era uma manhã como todas as outras em uma pequena cidade da Espanha, as crianças brincavam na rua, e os adultos começavam a trabalhar...mais um dia chegava e com ele algo terrível se aproximava, era o ano de 67. Nessa época ainda haviam ladrões saqueadores livres pelo país. Um menino de 4 anos brincava de bola com os amigos em frente de casa, mas logo quando seus pais foram trabalhar no campo, e o deixaram sozinho em casa. O menino tinha ordens da mãe para ficar em casa, pois ela e o pai dele só irão voltar de noite... mas o menino era um garoto rebelde quis sair de casa para brincar nas colinas, e acabou se perdendo...

À noite, quando voltam para casa os pais do menino começam a se desesperar atrás do filho.

Nisso numa região próxima do paradeiro do menino ladrões saqueadores se preparam para atacar o seu próximo alvo, mas tem sua atenção chamada pelas vozes dos pais do menino.

Pai: Shura, meu filho, onde você está? Apareça!

Mãe: meu filho onde você se meteu?

"a mãe mostrava uma voz nervosa e angustiada, como se estivesse chorando desesperadamente"

Quando finalmente encontraram Shura este estava chorando perdido em um canto.

Shura: Mamãe! Papai!

Mãe: Meu filho!

"Antes que qualquer coisa a mais possa ser dita por Shura, os ladrões atiram e matam sua mãe que cai inerte no chão"

Mãe: Shu..Shu..ra...

Pai: Meu filho fuja!

"logo a seguir um novo disparo e o pai cai inerte no chão como os olhos arregalados e morre sem dizer uma única palavra"

Shura fica imóvel diante do cadáver do pai, está escondido em uma pequena "toca" feita de pedras, assim passando imperceptível aos olhos do saqueadores, que seguem em direção a cidade, e assim Shura acaba por se render ao cansaço e o pânico que tomou conta dele, fazendo-o cair ali mesmo até o outro dia.

No dia seguinte Shura acordou e bem que quis acreditar que tudo havia apenas sido um pesadelo que o incomodava, mas os cadáveres inertes de seus pais acabaram com essa esperança.

Ao chegar na vila, ele encontrou o sinal do massacre: da cidade, poucas pessoas conseguiram sobreviver, e agora estas tentavam reerguer suas casas, e retomar suas vidas já bastante abaladas pelos homens que por ali passaram.

No fundo tudo que Shura desejava era poder voltar no tempo e impedir tais acontecimentos.

Shura: Talvez se eu não tivesse fugido e me perdido nas colinas meus pais estivessem vivos agora...

Depois de dizer esta frase Shura desabou a chorar no que um dia fora sua casa, mas agora não passava de um casebre furado por tiros de balas e com portas e janelas arrombadas.

N/A: Nha... ;; tadinho do Shura... mas essa é pra ser uma história trágica mesmo... nessa fic eu vou tentar manter em paralelo com a história do mangá... vai Ter a parte do episódio G e é como a história de vida do Shura antes da batalha das 12 casas... eu realmente nunca tinha escrito uma história assim antes, pois acho q escrevo melhor humor, mas não consegui tirar a idéia da fic da cabeça então... ta aí...

Espero sugestões, reclamações, elogios(c é q alguém gostou... uu''), perguntas e o q mais quiserem mandar, menos um vírus de computer... oo''' (e por acaso dá p mandar um em komentário? OO'''')

Fui, e que a força esteja com vocês...


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo da Casa de Capricórnio

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Essa fanfic é um prólogo de antes de Seiya e cia se tornarem cavaleiros, onde os principais personagens da história são os cavaleiros de ouro, que virão a participar da sangrenta batalha das 12 casas... O principal cavaleiro retratado é Shura, mas também darei destaque ao Aioros e ao Saga, sem esquecer de mencionar os outros Guerreiros de Ouro...

Cap. 2:

..:O CHAMADO DO SANTUÁRIO: A REVELAÇÃO:..

Um ano depois, a vida havia continuado para aquele pobre povo e parte do esforço em reconstruir a cidade foi como uma penitência que Shura aplicou a si mesmo, tendo em vista que para ele a culpa de tudo era dele, até uma tarde quando 2 soldados bateram a sua porta. Shura abre a porta com hesitação, pois desde aquele dia tudo era suspeito para seus olhares.

Shura: O que desejam ao bater aqui?

Soldado 1: Queremos falar com um garoto que tem o nome de Shura, viemos da Grécia lhe dar um comunicado importante a ele, sobre sua família e trazemos uma convocação.

Shura:- Falam com ele, o que minha família tem a ver com vocês?

Soldado 2: Pedimos sua permissão para entrar e logo lhe contaremos tudo.

Com um pouco de desconfiança Shura permite que os dois entrem em sua casa.

Shura:- Muito bem, o que querem de mim?

Soldado 1: você é o descendente da família Fernandes?

Shura: sou sim... meu pai... espero que tenha me perdoado pela estupidez que fiz em fugir de casa aquele dia...

Soldado 2: pois bem, viemos lhe trazer uma convocação do santuário sagrado da Deusa Atena... você será treinado para se tornar o cavaleiro de ouro protetor da casa de capricórnio

Shura: santuário? era aquela história que o meu pai me contava todas as noites antes de dormir de que existiam guerreiros sagrados desde os tempos mitológicos que protegiam a Deusa Atena de geração em geração? Ele dizia pra mim que eu um dia seria forte o suficiente para ser um... mas sempre minha mãe disse que isso tudo era apenas histórias da família do meu pai... que era imaginário...será realmente verdade?

Soldado 1: você deve vir conosco para a Grécia, onde será escolhido o seu mestre... depois será mandado para treinar em alguma parte do mundo até ser digno de utilizar a armadura de ouro de capricórnio...

Soldado 2: lamentamos lhe dizer que não tem o direito de escolha... nós o levaremos daqui por bem, ou então o levaremos por mal!

Shura: e se eu fugisse?

Soldado 1: garoto...somos treinados para esse tipo de situação... de nada adiantará você fugir o localizaremos pelo seu como...

Shura: ...

Soldado 2: e então vamos por bem ou teremos que lhe levar por mal?

Shura: está bem...já que não possuo escolha nenhuma...

Soldado 1: vamos logo vai empurrando o menino para fora de casa

Shura é levado a uma carruagem simples onde os guardas entram e mandam o cocheiro os levar para o porto... iriam fazer uma longa viagem...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: e aí gente? Bem eu tô demorando p/ postar as fics pq tô sem internet e n tinha dinheiro p/ ir no Cyber Café p/ postar as fics...por isso as reviews eu respondo no próx cap...o 3° cap tá quase pronto e espero postá-lo logo, talvez antes das minhas férias terminarem... bem é isso! espero reviews com elogios, perguntas ou sugestões... valeu p todos q estão lendo essa fic...

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


	3. Chapter 3

Prólogo da casa de Capricórnio

Essa fanfic é um prólogo de antes de Seiya e cia se tornarem cavaleiros, onde os principais personagens da história são os cavaleiros de ouro, que virão a participar da sangrenta batalha das 12 casas... O principal cavaleiro retratado é Shura, mas também darei destaque ao Aioros e ao Saga, sem esquecer de mencionar os outros Guerreiros de Ouro...

Prólogo da Casa de Capricórnio 

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap. 3:

...: A CHEGADA NO SANTUÁRIO E OS OUTROS GAROTOS :...

Shura viajou com os soldados de barco pelo mar Mediterrâneo até a Grécia. Chegando lá os soldados o alertaram que o santuário só poderia ser visto por aqueles que estão envolvidos com ele, portanto nada deveria comentar com o resto do mundo sobre sua localização.

Soldado 1: vamos rápido menino! Não temos o dia inteiro! Temos uma hora certa para levá-lo ao santuário... passou logo pelas ruínas gregas cheias de turistas e, sendo seguido pelo outro soldado subindo um planalto íngreme e chegando a um grande rochedo

Shura acompanhou-os até o rochedo onde um deles passou a mão revelando inscrituras em grego que ele recitou como a um poema lírico. Logo a paisagem mudou completamente, como se tivessem mudado de dimensão... Shura se viu em volta de majestosas construções gregas em ruínas e logo ao longe um grande portão vigiado por guardas vestidos como os dois soldados que com ele vieram até este lugar...

Shura: então aqui é o santuário... vou precisar treinar muito o meu grego para poder voltar quando conquistar o direito de ser o cavaleiro de capricórnio

Eles se aproximaram do portão e logo o guarda perguntou:

Guarda 1: alto quem vem lá?

Soldado 1: viemos da Espanha cumprindo a nossa missão de trazer o remanescente da casa da família Fernandes, descendente legítimo de Osirus Fernandes, o último descendente dessa casa a se consagrar cavaleiro...

Soldado 2: depois de mais de 200 anos finalmente teremos novamente os cavaleiros de ouro entre nós, pois de acordo com o mestre esta é a 1ª vez dentre 200 anos que temos um representante com poder e idade para ser um cavaleiro de ouro em cada uma das 12 famílias da tradição!

Shura: nossa tudo isso? então esse tal Osirus Fernandes foi o último parente meu a ser um cavaleiro... e isso já faz mais de 200 anos... como serão os representantes das outras famílias? Será que antes de começar o treinamento chegarei a conversar com eles?

Guarda 2: passem...o mestre deve estar ansioso pela chegada de vocês com o menino...

Guarda 3: Já estão no santuário alguns outros representantes das outras famílias...

Soldado 1: vamos... puxa Shura para dentro do santuário

Shura: acompanha os dois e pensa: nossa quantas informações para guardar ao mesmo tempo... desse jeito eu fico maluco...

Shura vai acompanhando os guardas que adentram o santuário e vã chegando a uma entrada de uma construção majestosa, antiga, mas inteira. São casas ao estilo grego antigo... Shura chegou a imaginar como devem sobreviver ao longo dos séculos como se tivessem recém sido construídas... talvez pelo poder da Deusa pensa ele.

Também viu que eram 12 casas, cada uma com características arquitetônicas próprias, nenhuma era igual a outra. Entre uma casa e outra haviam grandes lances de escada, esses Shura não gostou muito, ainda não tinha recebido um treinamento para agüentar aquilo, nuca subira tantas escadas em sua vida. Após as 12 casas, havia mais um grande salão em arquitetura grega, onde antes de entrar foram formalmente anunciados por guardas que ficavam nas laterais das portas que davam para tal salão. As portas se abriram e os soldados adentraram no salão, sendo seguidos por Shura.

Este por sua vez estava a observar o salão majestoso onde se encontravam, mas ao chegarem de frente com o mestre o viram conversar com um outro menino alguns anos mais velho que Shura. Tinha os cabelos curtos e rebeldes, de coloração marrom-dourada que lhe caíam muito bem com os seus expressivos olhos verdes. Devia Ter uns 4 anos a mais que Shura e assim que o viu, sorriu para o recém chegado que o olhava com tanta curiosidade...

Mestre: ah muito bem! Vocês cumpriram com sua missão de trazer o menino da Espanha, serão recompensados por conseguirem encontrar seu paradeiro com as poucas informações que tínhamos...

Os dois felizes pelo elogio do mestre se curvam e vão saindo deixando Shura com o mestre e o outro menino.

Mestre: bem me diga pequeno: qual seu nome?

Shura: meu nome é Shura

Mestre: bem, Shura este aqui é o Aioros ele é um dos representantes escolhidos das 12 famílias... descendente de Aurion de Sagitário... creio que você já saiba o posto de quem ocupará...

Shura: sei sim... os soldados que foram atrás de mim no vilarejo me disseram que vou ocupar o posto de Osirus de Capricórnio...

Aioros: legal! Então quando nos tornarmos cavaleiros e voltarmos ao santuário seremos vizinhos...

Shura: sério?

Aioros: a minha casa é a 9ª e a sua vai ser a 10ª, já que as casas são dispostas pela ordem zodical...

Mestre: bom Shura você ainda não me conhece, eu sou Shion o Grande Mestre, o eleito por Atena para cuidar do santuário e prepará-lo para quando descer novamente à terra...

Shura: o senho parece ser bem velho...

Shion: bem é que eu e o cavaleiro de libra fomos os únicos guerreiros que sobreviveram dos 88 cavaleiros à guerra santa que ocorreu fazem mais de 200 anos... o cavaleiro de libra não possui descendentes, por isso ele ainda vivo é o cavaleiro de libra... já eu tive filhos o que me fez poder assumir o posto de grande mestre sem deixar a casa de áries que eu protegia sem nenhum cavaleiro...

Shura: nossa... além de nós quantos outros representantes já estão no santuário?

Shion: ao todo até agora foram encontrados 7 representantes: áries, gêmeos, que tem dois representantes, já que são irmãos gêmeos, leão, que é o irmão mais novo do Aioros, escorpião e vocês dois... os outros ainda não temos uma localização muito exata então ainda não conseguimos os trazer para cá... vocês só começarão seus treinamento com seus mestres depois de termos os encontrado, enquanto isso permanecerão aqui no santuário tendo treinos leves que os preparem para seus treinamentos mais puxados com os mestres... podem ir... Aioros, mostre para Shura onde ele ficará e o apresente aos outros...

Aioros: está bem mestre... vamos? sorriso

Shura: vamos sorriso de orelha a orelha

Os dois vão descendo as escadas e Aioros percebe a curiosidade de Shura...

Aioros: nossa como é curioso...se bem que ele veio de outro país, deve achar a Grécia um lugar estranho e o Santuário ainda mais...

Shura: vamos pra que lado? eles tinham acabado de descer as escadas das 12 casas

Aioros: guiando Shura pela mão por aqui...

Shura: ah tah... segue Aioros

Shura e Aioros foram entrando em uma construção parecida com um refeitório, com grandes mesas para 25 lugares, onde haviam alguns guardas e cavaleiros de prata sentados. Bem no centro havia uma mesa um pouco menor com 20 lugares dispostos e os lugares do meio com duas cadeiras maiores, mostrando que os donos daqueles lugares devem ser pessoas importantes do santuário. Foi exatamente nessa mesa que Aioros se aproximou sem cerimônia e logo foi falando com 5 garotos que estavam comendo um lanche.

Aioros: e aí? Comendo de novo? Vocês vão passar o resto da tarde aqui dentro?

Menino: quem é esse Aioros?

Shura observava os garotos ali na mesa, o garoto que conversava com Aioros parecia ser mais velho que ele, e tinha olhos azuis escuros. Seu cabelo era azul, comprido e volumoso, mas sedoso e brilhante. O garoto sentado ao seu lado era exatamente idêntico a ele, o que fez Shura deduzir que deveriam ser os gêmeos que Shion havia dito que serão os cavaleiros de gêmeos. Ao lado dos dois havia um garoto de feições parecidas com as de Aioros, mas que aparentava ser muito mais novo. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados e curtos, volumosos e rebeldes. Já o garoto ao lado era muito diferente dos outros: tinha olhos verde-esmeralda, cabelos cor de lavanda, compridos, lisos, sedosos e brilhantes. Em sua testa haviam em vez de sombrancelhas 2 pontinhos esquisitos aos olhares de Shura. Por último o garoto do canto parecia Ter a mesma idade que os dois últimos, e tinha cabelos azuis, rebeldes, sedosos, ondulados com cachos insinuados nas pontas. Seus olhos eram azuis bem claros.

Aioros: este aqui é o Shura o nosso mais novo colega! Ele vai ser treinado para se tornar o cavaleiro de capricórnio...

Shura: oi...

O garoto de cabelos azuis da ponta saltou da mesa para cumprimentá-lo...

Garoto: Oi! Eu sou Miro e serei treinado para ser o cavaleiro de escorpião!

Shura: oi Miro...

Aioros: vem cá maninho vem se apresentar..

O garoto parecido com Aioros apareceu e logo se apresentou

Irmão do Aioros: oi... meu nome é Aioria e vou ser treinado para ser o cavaleiro de leão...

Shura: oi Aioria... prazer em conhecê-lo

Os dois gêmeos se levantaram e foram cumprimentá-lo também.

Gêmeo 1: oi! Eu sou o Kanon e esse aqui é o chato do meu irmão... o Saga a gente vai treinar para sermos os cavaleiros de gêmeos...

Saga: oi...

Shura: olá...

O garoto sem sombrancelhas vai cumprimentar Shura que ainda continua intrigado do porquê dele não possuir sombrancelhas...

Garoto: oi... meu nome é Mu e serei treinado para ser o cavaleiro de áries...

Shura: oi...

Miro: e aí? De que parte da Grécia você veio?

Shura: mas eu não vim da Grécia...

Miro: não?

Shura: eu vim de um vilarejo no sul da Espanha...

Miro: então você é o segundo aprendiz a não ser grego...

Aioros: é que todos viemos de outras partes da Grécia, menos você e o Mu... ele veio do Tibet, na China...

Miro: mas você sabe falar grego bem?

Shura: meu pai me ensinava um pouco de outra línguas... disse que eu talvez pudesse precisar algum dia...

Miro: seu pai é precavido... eu nem sei nenhuma língua a não ser grego...

Shura: ...

Aioros: bom... vamos fazer alguma coisa q não seja comer! Vocês ficam o tempo todo enfurnados aqui dentro, depois vão sofrer um monte no treinamento por causa de não estarem preparados!

Kanon: só você mesmo... ei o Shura chegou de viagem agora... ele deve estar com fome...

Shura: ah não eu não estou com fome, eu como na hora do jantar...

Kanon: lá se vai a minha desculpa para comer mais bolo...

Aioros: quem sabe a gente mostra os arredores do santuário pra ele... você quer conhecer o resto do santuário, né Shura?

Shura: sim... para onde a gente vai?

Miro: vamos levar ele pra conhecer o Coliseu! Ontem eu descobri uma passagem pela base das arquibancadas que dá num vilarejo!

Aioros: Miro vc andou mexendo nas pedras da estrutura do coliseu de novo? Um dia você ainda vai fazer tudo desabar em cima dos cavaleiros de prata... não conseguindo esconder um sorrisinho ao imaginar os cavaleiros de prata praguejando quando tudo desabasse, pois teriam de dar boas explicações ao mestre...

Kanon: ahh ele não faz nada demais... eu já vi ele mexer lá! Nem mexe nas pedras pesadas que sustentam a arquibancada... eu também já andei mexendo e...

Saga: você também? o Miro ainda vá porque ele tem 5 anos, mas você tem 13 e ainda tá fazendo bagunça... você não muda mesmo... fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça, soltando um sorriso

Miro: de qualquer jeito a vila em que a passagem termina e muito legal! É bem perto dos limites do santuário, mas pra dentro... mas só tem umas meninas de máscaras...

Saga Kanon e Aioros: o quêê? Você encontrou uma passagem secreta para a vila das amazonas? com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e o queixo caído

Miro os olhava com cara de quem não entendia o que estava acontecendo e franzia a testa.

Miro: vila das amazonas? E quem são essas amazonas?

Shura e Aioria também estavam confusos pois nunca haviam ouvido falar dessa tal vila... Shura obviamente porque acabara de chegar ao santuário e não conhecia nada além do refeitório e do salão do grande mestre... vira as casas do zodíaco, ainda fechadas e agora iria, ao que parece conhecer o tal coliseu e a tal vila...

Já Aioria que morava no santuário desde que tinha uns 3 anos, nunca ouvira o irmão mencionar a tal vila em sua presença... e estava tão curioso quanto Miro...

Aioros: bem a vila das amazonas é onde... onde...

Kanon: você enrola muito Aioros! Seguinte: a vila das amazonas é onde as garotas moram e treinam no santuário para serem amazonas

Saga: as amazonas são mulheres que conquistaram o direito de se tornarem protetoras de Atena, assim como nós seremos cavaleiros...

Miro: e porque vocês fizeram essas caras?

Aioros: é que nenhum cavaleiro, seja criança ou não, seja até mesmo o mestre do santuário, pode entrar na vila... só mulheres podem entrar lá...

Aioria e Miro: porque? O que tem demais?

Saga: é que as amazonas desde a época mitológica ao se tornarem guerreiras de Atena, devem utilizar máscaras para ocultar a sua feminilidade, já que desde a época mitológica nenhuma mulher poderia lutar na guerras santas, exceto por Atena

Kanon: e as amazonas não podem deixar os cavaleiros verem seus rostos, por isso não podemos ir lá... alguém chegou a ver vocês?

Miro: não... e o que acontece quando um cavaleiro vê o rosto de uma amazona?

Aioros: aí ela tem duas opções: ou mata o cavaleiro com suas próprias mãos, ou ela pode amar esse cavaleiro... normalmente quando acontece de que algum cavaleiro vê o rosto de uma amazona ela normalmente escolhe a 1ª opção...

Miro: e você Mu? Aposto que já sabia de tudo e nem pra me falar...

Mu: eu não sou fofoqueiro, e sei porque meu mestre Shion me contou essa história...

Aioria: e você sabe mais que nós só porque já tem um mestre definido... mas você não é melhor que eu em luta... eu sou mais forte! põe a língua numa tentativa de parecer melhor que o pequeno ariano

Shura: porque ele tem um mestre definido?

Aioros: é que o Mestre Shion quer treiná-lo pessoalmente, afinal ele vai ser o cavaleiro de áries e o mestre era o antigo cavaleiro de áries...

Shura: ah... e o que houve com os outros cavaleiros de ouro antigos?

Mu: meu mestre disse que morreram na guerra santa anterior, quando até mesmo Atena voltou ao Olimpo por estar sem forças para continuar nesse mundo... mas o cavaleiro de libra vive até hoje nos cinco picos antigos... é o que parece...

Shura: e ele não vai treinar o próximo cavaleiro de libra?

Saga: não, parece que ele não tem descendentes e o mestre resolveu que ele deveria continuar sendo o cavaleiro de libra, apesar da idade avançada...

Miro: vamos ou não mostrar o coliseu pro Shura?

Aioria: é verdade! agente tem muito o que mostrar pra ele nesse santuário...

Kanon: e se demorarmos vamos perder a oportunidade de comer a comida da Nana na janta... os cavaleiros de prata avançam em tudo...

Saga: você só pensa em comer?

Kanon: não, que é isso Saga... eu também penso em aprontar, em me divertir e em ser mais forte que você, embora essa última seja mais difícil...

Então vão todos para o Coliseu. Depois Miro, Kanon, Saga, Aioria e Aioros mostram outros pontos do santuário para o capricorniano que olhava tudo maravilhado. Por fim, à tardinha Kanon convenceu os amigos a irem para o refeitório antes que aparecessem os "esfomeados de prata". Saga chegou a dizer que ele seria o futuro presidente do clube dos "esfomeados de ouro" se continuasse agindo daquele jeito e Miro seria o vice.

Depois de reclamações dos dois se dirigiram ao refeitório e sentaram na mesa onde estavam quando Shura os conheceu.

Kanon: Nana-san! O que tem hoje de janta? já estou com saudades da sua comida e faz só umas 5 horas que eu saí desse refeitório... é um novo recorde!

Nana: engraçadinho, bem hoje a comida da janta é especial, para receber seu novo amigo... qual o nome do rapazinho?

Nana era uma mulher de uns 35 anos, cozinheira a babá de plantão dos futuros cavaleiros dourados, especialmente dos gêmeos, pelos quais havia pego um afeto maior ainda, se que era possível... tinha olhos castanhos, pele amorenada e cabelos castanho-escuro, que prendia em uma elegante trança nas costas...

Shura: Meu nome é Shura, Shura Fernandes...

Nana: Posso te chamar de Shu-kun? E quantos anos você tem?

Aioros: cochichando a Nana-san morou durante a infância no Japão por isso ela utiliza abreviações com sufixos em vez de nos chamar pelo nome... mas ela é bem legal... sorriso

Shura: tudo bem Nana-san... e eu tenho 8 anos...

Nana: tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem ah e quase ia me esquecendo, caso queira alguma coisa em especial para comer daqui em diante, é só pedir! De onde você veio?

Shura: da Espanha

Nana: já ouvi dizer que é um país lindo... mas nunca fui lá... ah e a janta de hoje é Bife com batatas fritas que sei que você adora Kaa-kun

Kanon: êêêê! Você sempre adivinha o que eu quero comer!

Saga: claro, você come qualquer coisa...

Kanon: não fala assim Sagaaa voz manhosa e você chamou a comida da Nana-san de qualquer coisa...

Saga: desculpe Nana-san... não quis falar mal da sua comida...

Nana: todo bem Saa-kun, sei que não quis dizer isso e também que adora a minha comida, meu querido... vou trazer a comida antes que aqueles bárbaros malcheirosos entrem aqui bagunçando tudo... nunca sejam que nem eles! Ouviram? sorrisinho

Todos: sim Nana-san!

Nana vai para a cozinha e volta trazendo um carrinho com vários pratos com bastante batata frita, um bife suculento e uma porção de arroz e outra de salada (tomate, alface e ervilhas)

Nana: o primeiro prato é pro nosso novato, Shu-kun, depois vocês...

Shura: obrigado... pega o prato oferecido

Nana: Kaa-kun seu prato... e não faça cara feia para a salada! Ela faz parte da janta e você precisa para ficar forte!

Kanon: resmungando tá bom... eu como só porque foi você que fez...

Nana: sorriso Saa-kun, seu prato... aqui o seu Oro-kun e o seu Oria-chan!

Saga, Aioros e Aioria: obrigado Nana-san

Miro: e eu? Você vai deixar o 2º fã de carteirinha da sua comida sem a janta? cara de vítima

Nana: risos claro que não Mi-chan... aqui está o seu prato... e aqui está o seu Mu-chan

Miro: êêêê sabia que não ia me deixar sem comida Nana-san!

Mu: obrigado Nana-san..

Nana: bom vou deixar vocês comendo e daqui a pouco volto para ver se comeram direitinho... quem não comer salada não ganha sobremesa...

Miro: e o que é a sobremesa Nana-san?

Nana: é sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de caramelo...

Miro: então eu faço esse sacrifício segura o nariz, abre a boca e enfia uma colherada de salada na boca, fazendo careta (N/A: os mais novos comem de colher, só o Shura, o Aioros, o Saga e o Kanon comem de garfo e faca... afinal os outros tem 5 anos... podem se cortar... XDD)

Aioria: deixa de ser fresculento, nem tá tão ruim assim...

Mu: é tá muito boa... tá fresquinha...

Nana: é verdade... colhi hoje à tardinha da horta... a alface tá fresquinha e o tomate também foi tirado da horta hoje... bem então comam e sem frescuras, ouviu Miro?

Oria-chan: ihhh ela só fala assim quando a coisa tá preta pro seu lado...

Miro: nem tanto... nem tanto... deixando de fazer caretas

Os meninos vão começar a comer quando chega o Mestre Shion e senta na mesa...

Shion: olá como vão pequenos?

Nana: pelo jeito muito bem, embora o Kaa-kun e Mi-chan não queiram come a salada com muito gosto, mas isso é normal... vou buscar o seu prato... faz uma pequena reverência e sai

Shion: vejo que estão se dando bem com o Shura... se se deram tão bem com ele provavelmente vão gostar da novidade que tenho para vocês...

Todos: qual?

Nana trouxe o prato de Shion e parou um pouco para ouvir a novidade...

Shion: amanhã provavelmente chegarão de viagem mais dois colegas para vocês...

Aioros: é mesmo? De onde?

Shion: um deles virá da França e outro virá da Índia...

Miro: os franceses são metidos a besta, não acho que eu vá gostar não... cara meio fechada

Shion: não os julguem sem conhecê-los... principalmente porque provavelmente os próximos devem vir de outros países, e não mais da Grécia... que tal amanhã vocês irem até o porto de Atenas para recebê-los? Saga, Aioros e Shura podem cuidar dos outros e todos podem vir os guiando para o Santuário... o que vocês acham?

Kanon: porque eu não cuido dos outros e o Saga sim? fazendo bico

Shion: porque você age como os outros... fazendo bico e se portando como uma criança de 5 anos...

Kanon: hunf...

Saga: por mim tudo bem...

Aioros: por mim também...

Shura: tudo bem...

Mu e Aioria: tá bem

Kanon: eu vou

Miro: e eu não vou ficar sozinho nesse santuário enquanto vocês vão passear no porto de Atenas... sorriso posso provavelmente não me dar bem com o tal francês, mas contem comigo!

Shion: certo então está combinado... eles chegam amanhã às 10 horas, por isso vocês tem que sair daqui às 9 horas, para chegarem no porto na hora... lembrem que se se atrasarem eles estarão sozinhos e pelo que eu saiba até agora um tem 5 anos e o outro 4 anos...

Kanon: então vamos Ter um caçula na turma para pegar no pé... interessante...

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, comerem toda a comida, todos ganharam uma taça de sorvete de chocolate e depois de terminarem com a mesma foram para os dormitórios...

Miro: te apresentamos o dormitório! Tem ao todo umas 12 camas aqui dentro... tá vendo aquele beliche? Eu durmo na cama de cima...

Saga: eu durmo no outro beliche, o do lado e o Kanon dorme na parte de cima do mesmo beliche...

Aioros: eu durmo naquele beliche, na cama de cima e o meu irmão dorme na cama de baixo do beliche do Miro... o Mu dome sozinho naquele beliche lá... aponta um terceiro beliche... e aonde onde você vai dormir? Qualquer outra cama não tem dono, então pode escolher a melhor que tiver...

Shura: vou dormir na cama embaixo da sua no beliche, posso?

Aioros: claro Shu!

E assim todos puseram pijama e foram se deitar para dormir, não demorou e a maioria já tinha adormecido... Shura, ainda não tinha dormido, ficara pensando na reviravolta que houvera em sua vida e nos novos companheiros, não estava mais sozinho, tinha amigos e dali em diante ainda poderia fazer muitos mais...

Shura: sussurrando obrigado mãe, pai, sei que vocês estão me olhando de onde estiverem, obrigado Deus por tudo que ofereceste até agora, obrigado Atena pelos amigos que ganhei neste dia, obrigado por tudo o que aconteceu comigo nesses dias, eu juro que serei o cavaleiro mais fiel que a senhora terá, não se arrependerá de me ter como cavaleiro jamais... obrigado... porque agora, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo eu não estou mais sozinho...

Dito isso sentiu-se sonolento como se Atena ninasse seu sono, zelando pelo futuro cavaleiro de ouro que acabara de lhe jurar fidelidade e lhe agradecer... com isso Shura dormiu tranqüilo e pela primeira vez desde a morte dos pais, com um sorriso nos lábios...

Aioros na cama de cima que ainda não tinha dormido ouviu cada palavra sussurrada pelo novo amigo e pensou o quanto este deveria ter sofrido no passado... só sabia que Shura se tornou em um dia o seu melhor amigo, mesmo não tendo trocado tantas palavras assim com ele... tinha de ajudá-lo e iria ajudá-lo a superar o que quer que tivesse acontecido com o amigo durante sua infância, só não sabia era como... e assim acabou por dormir pensando em um jeito de ajudar o amigo...

Assim, todos dormiram, uns com sonhos melhores, outros dormiam tão pesado que nem sonhavam, mas todos descansavam para o dia que estava por vir, que prometeria ser longo...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: nha! Esse cap fikou maior que os outros, com certeza eu me empolguei mais... vocês devem Ter percebido o quanto eu dei atenção aos gêmeos e o Aioros... mas eu não resisti... eu sou luca pelos gêmeos e a história vai falar deles bastante! Vocês devem se perguntar quem é caçula se o Kamus e Shaka tem a mesma idade do Mu, do Miro e do Aioria... é que eu resolvi que esta fic está se passando no mês de agosto, bem no finalzinho, por isso o Shaka vai ter quatro anos no momento e por isso é que os outros, não sabendo desse fato estão achando que ele vai ser o caçula... (ele faz aniversário no dia 19/9...).

OK... próx cap vai falar um pouquinho de como foi (ao meu ver...) a amizade do Miro e do Kamus... bem nesse cap vcs viram que o Miro não gosta de franceses e já tá virando o nariz sem nem conhecer o Kamus... e vou falar um pouco sobre o Mu e a amizade dele e do Shaka... no meu fic o Shura vai ser mais amigo do Aioros, em outros ele é mais amigo do Dite, ou do MdM... mas isso não tá importando muito no momento...

Obrigada a todos que tem paciência para aturar a minha demora para postar, nem vou tentar me justificar dessa vez e obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi... a história está apenas começando...

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


End file.
